


I want to text you up

by thegirl20



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn learns about sexting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to text you up

Hey, what are you doing?  
  
 _I’m about to film my myspace video for the night. Why?_  
  
So you’re alone?  
  
 _Yes._  
  
Santana was telling me about sexting today.  
  
 _Sexy texting. What about it?_  
  
Wait. How do you know what it is? I didn’t.  
  
 _Quinn, I’m not Laura Ingalls Wilder._  
  
You just dress like her.  
  
 _That was a bit predictable for you._  
  
It’s the shock of you knowing about sexting.

 _Noah and I tried it. I thought it was fun._  
  
You sexted with PUCK?!!?!  
  
 _Yes. But he objected to me correcting his spelling and grammar. So we stopped._  
  
I’m not sure how I feel about that.  
  
 _Don’t be jealous._

I’m not jealous.  
  
 _I think you’re a little bit jealous._  
  
Well I’m not.  
  
 _Would you be less jealous if I sexted with you?_  
  
I don’t know.  
  
 _Would you like to try?_  
  
Whatever.  
  
 _OK, tell me what you’re wearing._  
  
Rachel, I’m pregnant, I’m wearing sweats and granny panties.  
  
 _OK. I’m not wearing anything._  
  
-   
  
 _Quinn? You’re supposed to text something back._  
  
Are you really naked?  
  
 _Yes._  
  
God.  
  
 _What do you want me to do to myself?_  
  
I can’t text that.  
  
 _Why not?_  
  
Because.  
  
 _What’s the point in sexting if you’re not going to do it properly?_  
  
Fine. I want you to touch yourself.  
  
 _Where?_  
  
You know where.  
  
 _Quinn, I feel like I’m doing all the work here. Write something sexy!_  
  
This feels weird.  
  
 _My hand is on my breast, fingers teasing my nipple, it’s so hard._  
  
RACHEL! I can’t believe you wrote that. Erase it from your sent items.  
  
 _I knew this wasn’t going to work. It’s like that time we tried to have phone sex._  
  
That wasn’t my fault.  
  
 _It was your fault. You laughed all the way through._  
  
I can’t help it if sex words aren’t sexy when you say them out loud.  
  
 _Or text them, apparently._  
  
It’s the celibacy club. It’s turned me into a prude.  
  
 _I don’t think I’d call what we did last night ‘prudish’._  
  
It’s different in person.  
  
 _Fine. No sexting for us. (I’m pouting now.)_  
  
I’ll make it up to you.  
  
 _How?_  
  
I could come over...  
  
 _Why would you be coming over?_  
  
So that we could...wait, are you just trying to get me sexting again?  
  
 _Trying and failing. Fine, come over. Quickly. Or I might just drop Noah a text._  
  
Don’t you dare. I’ll be there in ten minutes.   
  
 _I’ll be waiting. Naked. Ready. Willing._  
  
Rachel, you’re killing me.  
  
 _Wet._  
  
I hate you. I’m in the car. Stop texting or I’ll crash.  
  
 _You don’t need to read them._  
  
Especially if you stop sending them.  
  
 _Fine. Bye. I love you. Prude._  
  
I love you too. Harlot.


End file.
